


Forgive Me Twice

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyband, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Epiphanies, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Reunion Sex, ShMark, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Whore!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call during a routine flight, Shane and Mark fall into bed for 'glad-to-be-alive' sex but will they regret it come morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Twice

Shane adjusted the volume on his ipod then checked his watch. Kian shifted in the seat beside him so Shane looked up at him. His eyes scanned past his band mate and rested on Mark and Nicky. The two singers were standing by the window, staring out at the plane. He watched as Nicky placed his hand on Mark’s arm and the two of them burst out laughing. Shane narrowed his eyes then adjusted the volume of the ipod again.  
An announcement was made over the loudspeaker. Shane sighed with relief, happy to finally be boarding the plane. He stood up and grabbed his bag. Kian closed his book and followed Shane towards the gate. Mark and Nicky were ahead of them but they didn’t attempt to catch up.

After what felt like an age, Shane was finally on board. He checked his boarding pass for his seat number and paused. Nicky was seated on the left of the aisle and Mark was on the right. Kian was putting his bag in the overhead locker above Nicky. The brunette caught the older boy’s eye and Nicky smiled at him. Shane turned and dropped in to the seat beside Mark.  
The older boy kicked his bag under the seat then leaned back and closed his eyes. 

“What’s up with you?” Mark asked him.  
Shane opened his eyes and glared at his friend. He reached out and grabbed the ear bud from Mark’s hand.  
“Nothing, I’m fine” Shane insisted. “Just eager to get going. And I’ll thank you not to touch my head phones”  
“Shay, you’ve been all over the place lately. I’m worried about you”  
“Don’t be, I’m fine”  
“If you say so”  
“I do”

Shane pressed the ear bud back in place and selected a new song. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, content to block out the world around him.

Mark held back a sigh then turned and looked across the aisle. Both Nicky and Kian were looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat then turned back to Shane. His friend’s eyes were closed. Mark lifted his hand and placed it on the arm rest between their seats. As the aircraft began to taxi along the runway, he slid his hand into Shane’s and smiled to himself when the older boy didn’t pull away.

*-*-*-*-*

It was some time later when Shane jerked awake. The cabin was dark, the seatbelt sign was on and they were experiencing turbulence like never before. Shane looked at Mark and could see his eyes wide with fear. Across the aisle, Shane could just see Nicky and Kian’s silhouettes.  
The aircraft continued to struggle. Shane could feel his heart thumping in his chest and he grabbed Mark’s hand. Through the darkness of the cabin he could see his friend’s face. Their eyes locked but neither one of them spoke.  
They could hear the other passengers, some were crying while frightened children screamed. 

Mark watched Shane in the darkness, a part of him wishing he could see his face better but the cabin was too dark. He assumed the expression on his friend’s face would match the terrified one on his own. His heart was beating furiously and he could feel Shane’s hand clinging to his.  
The singer wanted to say something, anything, to his friend but couldn’t find his voice. In all the years they’d traveled together, never before had they experienced a flight like this.  
Without warning the oxygen masks fell from above.

The sight filled them both with more fear than either of them had ever felt before. Mark didn’t hesitate; he slid his hand around Shane’s neck and pulled the older boy to him. He brought their lips together in a hard, desperate kiss.  
All around them people were panicking and struggling to reach the oxygen masks. Shane’s tongue invaded Mark’s mouth and the younger boy closed his eyes. He knew time was running out but he didn’t care. The oxygen masks were inches away from them but they continued to cling to each other.  
All Mark could think of was kissing Shane with every last breath in his body.  
The aircraft jerked and dropped several feet through the sky.  
Shane broke away from Mark and grabbed for the oxygen mask. Beside him Mark did the same. They affixed the masks then reached for each other’s hand.

The next few minutes passed in a hazy blur. Tears stung Shane’s eyes as he strained to see Kian and Nicky across the aisle. The plane began to even out, the turbulence appearing to be over. The lights came back on and Shane could see his friends. The two blondes looked as terrified as Shane felt and, like he and Mark, were holding each other’s hands.

For the next few minutes, no one spoke. The four singers just stared at each other, still in a state of shock. An announcement was made from the pilot stating the issue had been resolved. He apologized to the passengers then stated the flight would continue to their destination.  
Shane continued to hold onto Mark’s hand. Neither of them said a word to each other for the remainder of the flight. The older boy didn’t turn his ipod back on. Nicky and Kian remained in their seats but didn’t attempt to speak to their band mates.

It came as a relief when the plane touched down on the runway. The four singers disembarked and made their way along to the baggage claim. Mark’s legs were shaking but he managed to remain calm, especially once Shane put his arm around him for reassurance.

“Are you lads okay?” Kian asked them. Mark nodded his head.  
“That was…” Shane began.  
“Scary” Nicky finished. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in all my life”  
“Me neither” Shane agreed.

“Can we just get to the hotel, please?” Mark asked.  
“Sure” Shane replied. “Do you, uh, want to sit down or something?”  
“I’m okay, just… A little shaky”

The four singers collected their bags and headed to the waiting car. Shane watched Mark closely but didn’t say anything to him. The drive to the hotel was almost boring compared to their flight but the lads were more than happy with that. By the time they reached the hotel, Mark wasn’t as visibly shaken.  
They allowed Paul to check in for them and went straight to the bar. 

*-*-*-*-*

They spent the afternoon in the bar, drinking their shock and fears away. Dinner was nothing fancy as none of them were ready to leave the bar when they became hungry. Nicky was the first to retire to his room and Kian followed not long after. This left Mark and Shane alone together. Neither one of them had mentioned their kiss, both unsure of what to say about it.  
Mark slowly stood up and stumbled over his own feet. Shane leapt up and caught him.

“Thanks Shay” Mark said to him.  
“Are you okay?” Shane asked.  
“Yeah. I just stood up too fast… Vertigo”  
“Do you… Uh… Need a hand, getting back to your room?”

Shane’s arm sneaked around Mark’s waist; the younger boy’s head gently leaning towards Shane’s shoulder.  
“I’ll be okay” Mark replied. “I didn’t really drink that much”  
“I know you didn’t… Just, thought you might want the company”  
“Okay” Mark whispered, his voice sending a violent shiver down Shane’s spine.

The two of them made their way towards the lift and Shane pressed the call button. Several minutes later, the doors slid open and Shane helped the younger boy inside. Mark attempted to pull away but his friend wouldn’t let him.  
After what felt like an age, the doors opened once more and the two singers climbed out. They walked down the hall to Mark’s room. The younger boy reached into his pocket, located his key and unlocked the door. Shane continued to help him, flicking the lights on as they went and the door clicked closed behind them.

Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor. Shane watched him for a moment, unsure of what to say exactly. It was clear Mark was still shaken by what had happened earlier.  
“Will you be okay?” Shane asked him. The younger boy nodded his head. “Okay”

Shane gently petted Mark’s arm then turned to leave. He had barely managed one step before he felt Mark’s hand close over his. The brunette turned around and looked down at Mark.

“Please don’t go” Mark whispered. “I don’t want to be alone”  
“Okay” Shane replied.

The older boy moved to sit beside his friend; their hands still firmly locked. For a long time neither of them spoke. Both were surprised how comfortable the silence was.  
Shane slowly lifted his head and looked at Mark. The younger boy met his gaze and they stared into each other’s eyes.

For a brief instant they were back on the plane with only seconds left to act. Shane raised his hand and gently stroked his fingers down Mark’s cheek. The younger boy leaned into the touch letting his lips brush Shane’s palm.  
He dared to look at his band mate and noted Shane’s eyes were closed. Inspired by the look on his friend’s face, Mark dared to lean forward and bring their lips together. For a moment, Shane didn’t react, didn’t respond and Mark panicked. He feared he’d done something wrong and was about to pull away when he felt Shane’s tongue brush his lips.

Mark parted his lips and welcomed Shane’s prodding tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his friend. Shane began to lean back, pulling the younger boy down with him. Mark shifted his weight and cautiously climbed on top of his band mate, trapping Shane between his thighs.  
The older boy was the first to break the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mark. His friend stared down at him then brushed his fingers through Shane’s short locks.

“Mark” Shane whispered. His voice was low, raspy. Mark could hear the desperation and need as he spoke. Unsure of what was going to happen or how far Shane was willing to go, Mark started to pull away.  
Shane’s arms came up and his hands closed over each of Mark’s arms, holding him in place. He looked down at Shane, knowing he could still move away but not physically wanting to.

The older boy gently loosened his grip then slowly trailed his hands down Mark’s arms. He stopped when his fingers met Mark’s and he entwined them. Still looking into his friend’s eyes, he brought Mark’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm.  
It was all the encouragement he needed. Mark slid further down Shane’s body then cocked his finger, urging Shane to sit up. The older boy did as instructed and Mark kissed him once more. As they’re lips touched, Mark pushed Shane’s jacket from his shoulders and quickly discarded it. He broke their kiss long enough to pull Shane’s shirt over his head then leaned back in to resume his exploration of the older boy’s mouth.  
He could feel Shane squirming and stopped.

“Too long” Shane groaned. “Taking too long”  
Mark laughed and smiled at Shane.

The older boy looked up as Mark climbed off the bed and hastily removed his own jacket. Shane kicked off his shoes while Mark unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Shane moved to the edge of the bed and mimicked Mark’s earlier action, cocking his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion.  
Mark stepped forward. Shane reached up and cupped Mark’s arousal through his jeans. He smiled as a low moan escaped the younger boys’ mouth.

Shane unzipped the jeans and slid his hand inside. He could feel Mark’s hardness throbbing in his hand and slowly began to stroke him. He pushed the constricting fabric out of the way, down past his band mate’s knees and Mark struggled to step out of them. He was barely free of his clothing when he felt Shane’s tongue tease his slit.

“Oh God” Mark groaned. He’d dreamed of this moment for as long as he could remember and it was finally becoming a reality.

Shane relaxed his throat and took in as much of Mark as he could. He reached up with his hand and gently began to massage his balls. When he dared to look up at Mark’s face, he could see a fire in his eyes that he’d never seen before. He sucked and teased the weeping organ, listening to the sounds that escaped from Mark’s mouth. He longed to reach down and touch himself but held his ground, not ready to make himself come just yet.  
It didn’t take long for Mark to come, shooting his load down Shane’s waiting throat. He allowed his limp cock to slip from Shane’s lips then bent down and captured them in a fierce kiss. As he tasted himself in the older boy’s mouth, his body began to tremble. He couldn’t believe it was really happening.

He smiled down at Shane and climbed onto the bed with him. He watched as Shane wriggled out of his pants and boxers then lay before him, completely naked. Mark’s eyes scanned Shane’s entire body, taking in every inch and committing the image to his memory. He knew he’d remember this moment for as long as he lived.  
Mark moved towards him and brought their lips together. They exchanged several tender, erotic kisses before Mark broke away and began to kiss a trail down Shane’s chest. He paused long enough to tease Shane’s nipple then he continued south. He sucked and nipped at the skin along Shane’s abdomen and stopped just above his hard, weeping cock.  
He licked his lips in eager anticipation then moved in for the kill. His lips were mere millimeters from Shane’s arousal when he heard Shane speak.

“No” Shane said. “Don’t”  
Mark paused and looked up at him.  
“Wanna suck you” Mark whispered.  
“No” Shane replied. “Need to fuck you”  
“Shane-”  
“Please? I can’t hold on much longer… And I want to be inside you when you make me come”

Mark considered him for a moment before slowly nodding his head. He reluctantly slid off the bed and went over to his suitcase, returning a moment later with lube and a condom. Shane picked up the tube and began coating his fingers in preparation. Mark watched him, unsure what to do himself. What position would Shane want him in?

As if reading his thoughts, Shane looked up from the task at hand.  
“On yer knees” Shane said to him.  
Mark simply nodded his head, knowing he’d do anything Shane asked him in that minute. Hell if Shane had asked him to shave his legs, put on a dress and sing the Greek alphabet backwards in exchange for fucking him, Mark knew he’d do it.  
He lay down on his front then propped himself up on his arms and knees. His breath was coming fast and he tried to calm himself down. He felt the mattress shift beside him and he stiffened. Then Shane’s hand was on his ass and his cock hardened once more.

Shane moved behind Mark and gently stroked his hand over the younger boy’s pert ass. He parted his cheeks and carefully slid his coated finger inside. His digit slipped inside Mark’s tight hole and he heard the younger boy moan. A smile played upon his lips as he pushed further in.

“More” Mark groaned. “Another! Please?”

Shane smirked as he retracted his finger then slid not one but two more inside the brunette. Mark attempted to hold back a moan but it came out as a growl. He thrust his hips, pushing back against Shane’s invading fingers. He knew Shane was attempting to thoroughly prepare him but he didn’t care. He wanted Shane inside him, now.  
The older boy removed his fingers, leaving Mark feeling empty. He then slipped the condom over his hardness and positioned himself at Mark’s entrance. With one thrust he claimed the younger boy.

“Oh God, Shane!” Mark moaned.

The older boy didn’t speak; he just slammed into Mark as hard as he could. Pulling out and thrusting back in, causing the younger boy to writhe and moan beneath him. On the third thrust, Shane found Mark’s prostate and the younger boy began to see stars.

“Harder Shay” Mark begged. “Was so scared today”  
“I thought we were going to die” Shane admitted.  
“So did I” Shane’s cock pressed into Mark again and the brunette shuddered. “I thought I was going to lose you”  
“Shhhhh” Shane soothed him. “It’s all over now”  
“Harder, please?” Mark whimpered.

Shane stared down at the brunette beneath him and did as he asked. He thrust his cock inside the younger boy, afraid of hurting him but reveling in the moans of pleasure Mark made.  
The older boy had been right in his assessment of how close he was. After a few more thrusts, Mark’s tightness stimulating and teasing him, Shane buried himself deep inside his friend and came. Mark felt Shane’s hand on his cock as he came and he too shot his load.  
After several minutes, Shane’s breathing returned to normal and he was able to muster the energy to pull out of Mark. His hand was covered in his friends’ seed but he ignored it and removed the condom.

The older boy climbed off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He tied off the end and tossed the used condom into the garbage. Looking around, he found a towel and ran it under the water, washing his hand as he went. He cleaned himself up then returned to the bed. Mark stared up at him through very sleepy eyes and smiled at him.  
Shane sat down on the mattress and gently wiped Mark’s seed from his body. The younger boy reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked up at Shane then pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you” Mark whispered before pulling away.  
Shane nodded and stood up. He turned and went back to the bathroom, tossing the used towel onto the floor. A few beats passed before he returned to the bed. Mark was still looking at him.  
Shane pulled back the duvet and climbed under it. Mark did the same before rolling over and wrapping his arms around Shane. The older boy switched off the light and lay in the dark in Mark’s arms.  
Within minutes, Mark had drifted off to sleep. He didn’t hear Shane cry himself to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

The following morning, Mark awoke with a grin on his face. He knew he looked silly but he didn’t care. The only person who would see it was Shane and he assumed Shane’s expression would match his own. His eyes still closed, he reached out for Shane but found the bed empty. Not just empty but cold. Shane had obviously been up for some time.  
Mark opened his eyes and checked the clock. 4am. His heart began to pound. He switched the light on and looked around.

“Shay?” he called. No reply.

Mark climbed out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. It was empty. The towel was still on the floor, the used condom in the bin… It had definitely been real, he hadn’t dreamed it. Looking around he realized Shane must have left some time ago and his heart sank. He’d fallen asleep safe in the knowledge that he’d be waking up in Shane’s arms.  
He blinked back tears as he returned to the bed and climbed back under the duvet. With a shaking hand, he reached out and turned the light off. He didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

*-*-*-*-*

By breakfast the events of the previous day, namely the almost-plane-crash, seemed to have been forgotten. Kian and Nicky were laughing and joking with Paul when Mark joined them for breakfast.  
He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Shane didn’t join them at any time during the meal. He didn’t see the older boy until it was time to leave for the first of the day’s meetings.

When he did see Shane, the older boy wouldn’t meet his eye and he wondered what he’d done wrong. Was Shane regretting their love making? Had Mark not been adequate enough for him? Had Shane just given him a pity fuck?  
They stood beside each other in the elevator but Mark didn’t attempt to engage him in conversation. The last thing he wanted was for Kian and Nicky to find out what had happened.

The trip to the head office was just as awkward as Mark didn’t know what to say to Shane. He saw Nicky and Kian give him an odd look but brushed it aside. Shane seemed to be acting fine around their band mates so Mark resolved to talk to Shane, alone, the first chance he got.  
This proved difficult however. The meeting was long and boring. Mark spent most of it watching Shane, remembering all the things the older boy had done to him the previous night… How hard Shane had thrust and pounded into him. The mere memory was almost enough to get him hard again.

The entire day was one of the longest Mark had ever endured. He tried to pay attention to what was happening around him but he really didn’t give a fuck. The brunette just wanted to talk to Shane. He needed to know why his friend had sneaked out during the night… And why he wouldn’t meet his eye right now. He told himself Shane was avoiding eye contact for a reason; Mark knew each time his eyes traveled to Shane’s lips, he longed to climb over the table and taste them.  
When they ceased for lunch, Kian came up to him and asked if he was okay. He knew his friend was asking out of concern but it infuriated him. While Kian had him distracted, Shane managed to slip out the door. After giving his band mate the brush off, he tried to follow the older boy but had no way of knowing where he’d gone.  
Shane returned seconds before the meeting resumed and Mark lost the chance the engage him in conversation. Not that he could have approached him in the crowded room.

The drive back to the hotel felt almost as long as the meeting had been. Mark was sitting in the back seat between Nicky and Shane. His knee pressed against Shane’s but he had to restrain himself. His eyes met with his friend’s at one point and Shane smiled at him. This sent a nervous shiver down his spine and he wondered if Shane would be joining him in his bed again tonight.

They each returned to their rooms and showered then changed their clothes. Mark was hurrying across the lobby towards the bar when a noise made him stop. He was just shy of the doorway when he paused. The sound of Shane’s laughter brought a grin to his lips and he started inside. The brunette was standing in front of the bar, his eyes alight and his mouth parted in laughter. His hand was resting on Nicky’s arm and the blonde’s laughter mixed with Shane’s.  
For a moment, Mark couldn’t move. He was frozen to the spot, watching the way Shane’s hand caressed Nicky’s arm.  
The blonde looked up and saw Mark then waved him over. Forcing himself to move, he made his way over to his band mates. Kian walked in the door just behind him.

“Ready to go?” Kian asked them.  
“You bet” Nicky replied.  
“What was so funny?” Mark asked.  
“Oh, nothing” Nicky said, still smiling. “Just something someone said at the meeting today”  
“Seemed really funny”  
“It wasn’t, not really… Just in context… It was funny at the time but-”  
“Come on” Shane said, grabbing Nicky’s arm. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving!”

*-*

Mark remained on alert all night. He kept watch on Shane, trying to determine if he were behaving oddly. He didn’t mean to act suspicious but he had to stop when Kian asked him why he was acting out of sorts. Mark brushed it off, stating it had been a long and tiring day. His friends seemed to buy this reasoning and asked no more questions.  
After a time, Mark noted he wouldn’t have the opportunity to talk to Shane that night nor would he have him in his bed. With a heavy heart, he decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel. He’d barely made it to the door of the restaurant when Nicky caught up to him.

“Hey Mark” Nicky said. “Want some company?”  
“Sure Nix” Mark replied. “You having an early night too?”  
“Yup. I’m beat”  
“So… Uh… I wanted to talk to you…”  
“Oh yeah? About what?”  
“Shane… He’s been acting weird all day”  
“You noticed that too huh?”  
“Yeah… Do you think it has something to do with what happened yesterday?”  
“Maybe. We were all pretty shaken”  
“I uh… I noticed you were a little, green… When we got off the plane”  
“Just a little freaked out was all… I’m fine now. At least until we get back on the plane”  
Nicky laughed.  
“Yeah” he agreed. “I hear that”

“So you don’t know what’s bothering Shane either?” Mark enquired.  
“No” Nicky admitted. “I tried to ask him earlier but he gave me the brush off. Whatever it is, he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it”  
“Do you think it’s something serious?”  
“I hope not”

The conversation shifted and they started talking about the days’ meetings and the upcoming album. Neither one of them mentioned Shane again during the walk back to the hotel. They parted ways outside their rooms and Mark entered his. He turned the light on then walked over to the bed. He’d barely sat down when he leapt up and moved over to the couch.

His eyes darted towards the bed and he could see himself on top of the duvet with Shane. It was so easy to visualize the two of them together. The way his cock disappeared inside Shane’s mouth. He could feel his member stirring at the memory. The memory of Shane’s hardness pounding into him. Mark’s hand slid down his body to cup his arousal.  
He unbuttoned his pants and freed his hardness from the confining material. His eyes slid closed as his hand grasped his tool. Images of Shane filled his mind as he touched, stroked and teased himself to orgasm. It wasn’t long before he came, shooting his seed onto his hand.

Feeling satisfied yet somewhat disappointed, his stood up then went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once clean, he stripped off his clothes and walked over to the bed. He turned the light off then slid under the duvet. He closed his eyes, feeling empty and alone. He longed to have Shane in his arms again.  
Without thinking, he groped around in the dark until he found his phone on the bed side cabinet. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Shane then hesitated. Should he call or message him or just forget it?  
He pressed the call button and heard the phone ringing. On the third ring it was diverted to voicemail. He didn’t leave a message but realized his hand was shaking.  
Shane had purposely avoided his call. The brunette had obviously seen who was calling him and had chosen to send it to voicemail. Hopeful second time lucky would prove true, he tried once more but it diverted immediately to voicemail. Mark tossed his phone aside and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. He vowed then and there that he would confront Shane tomorrow and demand answers from him. He just hoped he’d like the answers Shane gave.

*-*-*-*-*

Shane sat, alone, on the couch in his room. His legs were tucked up beneath his body and he was hugging a pillow to his chest. The brunette knew how childish he appeared but he didn’t care, it wasn’t like anyone could see him. He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring into the middle-distance.  
Inside he was fighting a battle of wits and nerves. The reality of what had happened had finally set in and he fought back tears.  
Shane had returned to the hotel not long after Nicky & Mark. He’d headed straight for the bar but when he couldn’t find either of them, he went directly to his room. Then he’d climbed onto the couch and not moved since.

His stupor was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. The singer chewed his lip and pressed ignore before switching the phone off. With some difficulty, he tried to glimpse the clock but was sitting at a bad angle. Choosing the easier option, he glanced down at his watch. It was after 1AM.  
The reasonable part of his brain was telling him to go to bed but he was reluctant to get off the couch.

Knock. Knock.  
Shane’s head snapped up and he looked towards the door. Had he imagined the sound? It hadn’t been very loud; perhaps he’d nodded off and was dreaming now.  
Knock. Knock.  
The sound came again so Shane quietly stood up and made his way across the room He peered out through the peephole and recognized his band mate.

“Shay?” Nicky’s voice was muffled by the door.

The brunette opened the door and looked at Nicky. The older boy smiled at him so Shane stepped aside and allowed him entry to his room. He pushed the door closed then turned around and looked at Nicky.  
They stared at each other for a long time, neither one of them saying a word. Nicky averted his gaze and stared down at the floor. He licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair. Shane held his breath, Nicky was nervous about something. The brunette found this amusing. Nicky wasn’t the type to get nervous. Shane was curious as to how this would play out.

The older boy moved closer and wrapped his arms around Shane. The brunette closed his eyes and lost himself in Nicky’s embrace. With one arm around Shane’s waist and the other around his neck, Nicky closed his eyes. Shane’s arms sneaked around Nicky’s waist and the two singers held each other close. For several moments, they didn’t speak or move. Shane could feel Nicky’s heart beating in his chest. He closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of the blonde.

Shane was the first to pull away, just far enough to look into Nicky’s eyes but not actually release his hold. Nicky removed his hand from Shane’s neck and brought it up to cup his cheek. He could see tears in the older boy’s eyes.  
Nicky gently stroked Shane’s cheek as his tears began to fall. The blonde softly brushed the tears aside.

“Shay” Nicky whispered. “I’m so sorry”  
“Shhhh” Shane replied. “Don’t”  
“But I-”  
“I know… But don’t say it”  
“I have to… I miss you, I never should have…”  
“I love you”  
“You… You still…” Nicky blinked back tears of his own. “I love you too”

Shane leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and brought their lips together. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks but he ignored them, desperate to taste his lover. Nicky’s lips were forceful and persistent and Shane had no choice but to allow his tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues met in a deep, electrifying kiss that sent Shane weak at the knees.  
Luckily Nicky was there to catch him. He pulled Shane into his arms and moved him towards the bed. They both fell on top of the mattress, neither one of them breaking the kiss.

Once on the bed, their hands began to work on their clothes. Shane pushed Nicky’s jacket from his shoulders while the blonde’s hands unbuttoned his pants. The younger boy moaned as Nicky’s hand reached inside his boxers and closed around his hardness.  
Nicky stroked the hardening tool while attempting to step out of his shoes. Shane continued to explore the blonde’s mouth while unbuttoning his own shirt. It was harried and awkward but neither of them was willing to break the embrace, both opposed to releasing the other.  
It took longer than necessary before the two singers were completely naked atop the duvet. For a moment, they both stopped and looked at each other, taking in the sight before them. Shane’s eyes roamed every inch of Nicky’s naked body.

“You’re still as beautiful as I remember” Shane whispered.  
“It’s only been a week, Shay” Nicky replied.  
“Longest fucking week of my life”  
“I’m sorry, I never should have-”  
“It’s okay, you’re back now… That’s the important thing”  
“I missed you”  
“Missed you too”

Their lips met once more as Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky’s body, pulling him closer. Shane continued to take the lead, he rolled over and pinned the blonde beneath him. His mind immediately jumped back to the previous night, when Mark had held him in this same position. He quickly pushed the thought aside and leaned down to claim Nicky’s lips again.

“I appreciate the foreplay, Shay” Nicky said. “But will you just fuck me already?”  
“You’re such a romantic, Nix” Shane replied.  
“I’ve missed you… I’ve missed *this*”  
“So have I but I don’t want to rush”  
“I just need to feel you… inside me, Shay”

Shane moved off the blonde and moved along the bed. He moved the pillows against the headboard then turned and grinned at Nicky. The blonde watched him, curious, and then realized where his lover was leading. He slid towards him then pushed Shane down onto the pillows. The brunette didn’t protest so Nicky crawled forward and placed one leg on each side of Shane’s body, straddling his lap. He slowly rose to his knees, his hardness mere centimeters from Shane’s lips.  
The brunette needed no further encouragement. He parted his lips, his tongue sneaking out to lick the underside of Nicky’s shaft. The older boy moaned; his hand closing over the headboard for better balance.  
He forced himself to remain still, allowing Shane to work his magic. He loved the way Shane worked his tool. The brunette had amazing skills when it came to blowjobs and always drove Nicky mad with arousal.

Shane licked, teased, fondled and worked his lover’s arousal until Nicky was begging him for release. The brunette relaxed his throat, taking Nicky in deep. Within seconds, the blonde came, shooting his load into Shane’s awaiting mouth. The blonde pulled away and dropped down onto the mattress beside his lover. Shane wrapped his arm around Nicky and nuzzled his face against the blonde’s neck. Nicky smiled then guided Shane’s lips to his. It felt good to taste himself in Shane’s mouth again.

“That was incredible” Nicky whispered.  
“Love watching you come” Shane replied. “Love making you come”  
“My turn now”

Nicky grinned then began to kiss his way down Shane’s chest. The brunette’s arousal stood proud and weeping with need. The older boy licked at nipped at Shane’s skin, working a trail down to his hardness. He reached his goal and looked up into Shane’s eyes. Their gazes locked as Nicky’s mouth closed over Shane’s cock.

“Oh God!” Shane gasped. His fingers closed over the duvet.  
“MMMMM” Nicky hummed in agreement, sending a shiver down Shane’s spine.

The blonde sucked and licked at Shane’s hardness, bringing him closer to climax. Each time Shane would come close, Nicky teasingly pulled away causing Shane to groan in frustration.

“Wanna come, Nix” Shane moaned.  
“Wanna feel your come in me” Nicky said.  
Shane hesitated for a moment.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Nicky asked.  
“We need to be safe, Nicky”  
“But I trust you… And we’re both clean”  
“Nicky-”  
“Wanna feel *you* in me, not rubber”

Shane stared into Nicky’s eyes and could see the love and trust beneath his lashes. In that moment, he felt more love for the blonde than he ever had before. He sighed in defeat, knowing he could never deny Nicky what he wanted. The brunette slowly nodded his head and Nicky kissed him.

The blonde climbed off the bed and hurried over to Shane’s suitcase. He quickly located the tube of lubricant and returned to the bed. The older boy poured a generous amount onto his hand then began to work Shane’s tool once more. The brunette brought their lips together while Nicky prepared him. The blonde pulled away and smiled at his lover.

“Now, Shay” Nicky said. “I’m ready”  
“I love you” Shane replied.

The older boy lay down against the pillows, spread his legs and looked up at Shane. The brunette moved closer and positioned himself at Nicky’s entrance. He knew he should’ve prepared Nicky but the blonde rarely let him. The younger boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to his lover’s. As their lips touched, Shane’s hardness breached Nicky’s hole.  
The blonde winced at the sudden intrusion and plunged his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Shane moaned; Nicky felt so tight and so good around his cock. He gently thrust into his love, causing Nicky to groan.  
Before long, the two singers managed to get a rhythm going. Shane brushing Nicky’s prostate on every thrust. The blonde moaned each time Shane found his special spot. He dug his fingers into the brunette’s thigh and bit down on his own lip.

It wasn’t long before Nicky was shooting his load for a second time that night. The sight of Nicky coming was enough to send Shane over the edge. He thrust into the blonde and came, crying Nicky’s name.

“That… was… amazing” Nicky panted.  
“You were amazing” Shane replied.

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Nicky’s sweat covered forehead. The blonde reached up and took hold of Shane’s hand. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

“I’m sorry for leaving you” Nicky whispered.  
“You came back” Shane replied.  
“I missed you too much”  
“Promise you won’t leave me again”  
“I promise. I love you so much”  
“I love you too”

They both knew they were using the L word a lot but they didn’t care. They both knew they meant it. Shane continued to stare at Nicky, loving the way the blonde looked with his after-sex glow. His mind immediately filled with a similar image of Mark but he fought it back.  
Nicky was in his bed now, not Mark. What he’d had with Mark was a one-shot deal. It had been a mistake, one he couldn’t take back. But nothing he could do would change that now.

“What’s wrong, Shay?” Nicky asked.  
“Nothing” Shane replied. “Just thinking how beautiful you look after sex”  
“I’m all sticky and sweaty”  
“Well, we’d best go shower then”

*-*-*-*-*

Morning couldn't come quickly enough for Mark. He barely slept, his mind running different scenarios of his impending conversation with Shane. By the time the sun had come up, Mark had worked himself into a state. He decided to head to Shane’s room early and attempt to catch him before heading down to breakfast.  
The singer climbed out of bed then went into the bathroom. He showered then dressed before returning to the bed. He sat down and took a few deep breaths, telling himself to stay calm. Mark stood up and walked towards the door.

Once out in the hall, he spotted Kian heading towards Shane’s room and hurried over to him.  
“Ki? You’re up early” Mark greeted him.  
“So are you” Kian replied.  
“I uh was hoping to talk to Shane…”  
“Me too”  
“What about?”  
“Well, what did you want to see him about?”  
“It’s private”  
“Oh”  
“Oh what?”  
“I uh… I just thought… I wanted to make sure he was okay. He seemed off yesterday”  
“Maybe he was just having a bad day… We all do from time to time”

Kian shook his head.  
“No, it was more serious than that, I’m sure of it”  
“Well, what do you think is wrong with him? Mark asked.  
Kian shrugged his shoulders.

They both stopped outside Shane’s room. Kian raised his fist and knocked. Several moments passed but they received no reply. Kian tried again.  
“Maybe he’s not there?” Mark suggested.  
“You think he got laid last night? He left before I did… And he left alone”

The door opened and Shane greeted them both.  
“You’re early” Shane said.  
“Morning” they replied in unison.  
The two singers pushed their way into the room and found Nicky sitting on the couch.  
“You’re here too?” Kian asked.  
“Did we all decide to have an early start?” Mark said.  
“Or it’s intervention time” Kian added.

“Shane, we need to talk” Mark said to him.  
“Not right now” Shane replied, not meeting his eye.

The older boy felt a pang of fear. He knew he needed to talk to Mark but he wasn’t ready. Now wasn’t the time. In truth, Shane was too much of a coward to tell Mark the truth. That he had just used him to make himself feel better.

“Please Shane?” Mark said, hating the almost pleading tone of his voice.  
“No” Shane snapped.  
“Take it easy, Shane” Nicky said to him. He reached out and placed a calming hand on Shane’s arm.

The sight of Nicky’s hand on Shane sent a spark of jealousy through Mark and he could no longer control himself.  
“No, we’ll talk about this now!” Mark insisted.  
He marched over to Shane and ignored the way Nicky guiltily retracted his hand.  
“Mark, please?” Shane begged. “Let’s go outside?”

“No,” Kian said. “Shane, we’re worried about you. Whatever you and Mark have to say to each other, you can say in front of us”  
“No, we can’t” Shane said, not looking at any of them.

If Mark hadn’t been sleep deprived or scared of what Shane would say to him, he may have noticed the scared look on his face and the way the older boy kept looking at Nicky. But he was too upset to notice anything else around him.  
He’d been trying to talk to Shane ever since the older boy had left him to wake up alone and he needed to know why. Why Shane had slept with him then tossed him aside, like it meant nothing at all.

“Shay, what is it?” Nicky asked with a hint of nerves in his voice.

“Tell me why, Shane” Mark began. “That’s all I need to know”  
“Why what?” Kian asked.  
“Why you fucked me two nights ago then pretended it didn’t happen!” Mark said.

He hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that but he couldn’t help himself. He watched Shane’s reaction closely but the older boy wouldn’t look at him. Shane was looking at Nicky. For a moment no one said a word. Mark continued to stare at Shane but the older boy appeared to be having a silent staring match with Nicky.  
Not wanting to be ignored, Mark walked past Kian and over to his band mates. With a quiet determination, he reached out and grabbed Shane’s arm. This aggressive action caused the older boy to finally look at him.

“Tell me the truth, Shane” Mark demanded. He was relieved that he no longer sounded like a wounded puppy but an angry Pitt bull. “I love you and you love me. So why the hell aren’t we together?”

Shane stared into Mark’s eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. He wanted to explain himself to Nicky but he couldn’t, not while Mark was clinging to him. He hadn’t wanted his lover to find out what had happened between him and Mark but it was too late now.  
There was so much pain and anger in Mark’s eyes but Shane knew he couldn’t look away, no matter how much he wanted to. He owed it to Mark to be looking in his eyes when he told him the truth.

Nicky and Kian were watching their band mates but neither one of them attempted to speak. Kian felt they should leave and give their friends some privacy but there was something about the way Nicky was looking at Mark and Shane that made him feel uneasy.

“Mark… I…” Shane began, tears forming in his eyes. “I never said I was in love with you”  
“But you let me say it to you” Mark replied. “You climbed into my bed and were more than happy to fuck me”  
“I know” Shane finally averted his eyes. “It was… Wrong of me to do that… It was a mistake” he looked up once more and stared into Mark’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry”

Shane then turned his attention to Nicky. The tears continued to spill down his cheeks. Nicky could see the guilt all over his face and in his lover’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” Shane said again.

Nicky didn’t break his silence. He watched as the tears ran down Shane’s cheeks but the younger boy wouldn’t stop staring at him. Shane made to step towards Nicky but the blonde held up his hand to stop him. The younger boy stopped, mid-step, and continued to watch his love. Without saying a word, Nicky picked up his jacket and marched across the room to the door.

“Nicky, wait” Shane begged. “Please don’t go”  
The older boy stopped at the door, his hand hovering in front of the handle but didn’t turn around.  
“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to sleep with him”  
“But you did”

Nicky grabbed the handle, opened the door and disappeared. The door clicked closed behind him. Kian stared at the closed door then gazed from Shane to Mark then back again.

“Fucking Hell!” Kian exclaimed.  
The blonde singer didn’t know what to do. Shane looked like he’d been slapped in the face, Mark appeared to have just had his heart broken into a thousand pieces and Nicky had stormed off. Kian sighed in defeat. He had no idea what to do in this situation. All of his friends needed him but he didn’t know who had done what to whom. He hated taking sides but right now he wasn’t sure whose side he should be on.

“I don’t know what’s going on right now” Kian said. “I don’t care who you do or don’t sleep with but this has nothing to do with me. Clearly the two of you need to talk… I’m going to go after Nicky and make sure he’s okay”  
“Kian, please?” Shane begged. “When you find him… Can you tell him… Tell him I’m sorry, and that I love him?”  
“Tell him yourself” Kian said.

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. Mark and Shane both watched him go but neither tried to stop him. Once the door had swung closed behind him, the two singers stood in an awkward silence. Both of them waiting for the other to say something first.

Shane finally managed to look into Mark’s eyes and hated the pain and hurt he could see in them. He’d never meant for this to happen. He hated himself for making his friend feel this way.

“Uh, you want to sit down?” Shane asked. Mark shook his head.  
“Shay, I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that” Mark tried to explain. “I never meant for Kian and Nicky to find out like that”  
“I told you not to say anything” Shane couldn’t keep the anger from his voice.  
“I tried to talk to you… all day yesterday but you ignored me! I didn’t have a choice. I wanted answers!”  
“To what?”  
“I’m in love with you!”  
“Stop saying that”  
“But it’s true. When we were on that plane, I thought we were going to die… And I couldn’t not tell you how I felt. That’s why I kissed you… And you kissed me back”  
“Like you said, I thought we were going to die”  
“So kissing me was just a way to pass the time before death?”  
“What was I supposed to do? Push you away and punch you?”

“Well, in hindsight maybe sleeping with me wasn’t the best way to tell me you’re not interested in me” Mark snapped.  
“I’m sorry” Shane replied.  
“You’re sorry” Mark said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“I am! I never meant to hurt you”

“Why did you do it, Shane? Why did you sleep with me?”  
“Mark-”  
“Tell me the truth” Mark insisted, his voice firm.  
“The truth… The truth is that I needed it. I needed you…”  
“Shane”  
“I needed you to make me feel better. I used you, Mark. Plain and simple”  
“Why?”  
“Because Nicky broke up with me and I missed him. I wanted him back, back in my arms and back in my bed… But he wasn’t there and you were. You looked at me the way he used to and you wanted me to fuck you… I couldn’t have Nicky but I could have you”  
“Were you thinking of him?”  
“What?”  
“When you were riding me, fucking me harder than I’d ever been fucked before… Were you thinking of him? Or me?”

Shane wouldn’t meet his eye. His silence was all the answer Mark needed.  
Tears began to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn’t allow himself to cry in front of Shane. The younger boy moved towards his friend and reached out for his hand.

“Shane” Mark whispered.

The older boy looked up. Mark couldn’t control himself any longer. The pain, humiliation and anger all mixed together and he clenched his fist in anger. When Shane glanced into his eyes, Mark raised his fist and punched him.  
The older boy staggered under the force of Mark’s attack but he didn’t try to stop him. Deep down, he couldn’t blame Mark for reacting this way and he knew he deserved worse.

Covering his throbbing cheek with his hand, he looked up at Mark. From the look on the younger boys face, he knew Mark’s actions hadn’t made himself feel any better.

“I never meant for you to get hurt” Shane tried to explain. “I’m sorry I used you”  
“So am I” Mark replied.

The younger boy turned his back on Shane then walked towards the door.  
“I hope you can forgive me for this… One day” Shane said.  
“I hope so too” Mark replied.  
He opened the door then left the room.

Shane couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He felt physically sick for letting things go so far. The singer sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Mark was mad at him, Nicky had walked out on him and Kian was disgusted with him.

“You fucking idiot, Shane” he cursed himself.

*-*-*-*-*

Kian hadn’t had to go far to find Nicky. The blonde stepped out of Shane’s room and let the door swing closed behind him. He hadn’t even gone one step when he found his friend. Nicky was outside his own room, rummaging in his pocket for his key. Tears were streaming down his face.  
The younger boy didn’t say a word. He walked up to Nicky, as the blonde finally located his key, and pulled his friend into a hug. Too upset to do anything else, Nicky collapsed in Kian’s arms.

They didn’t speak to each other. Words weren’t needed. Kian held his friend as tight as he could while Nicky cried in his arms. Several minutes passed before Kian took the key from Nicky’s hand. Still hugging his friend, he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. The two blonde’s made their way into Nicky’s room and Kian helped him over to the couch.

“Are you okay?” Kian asked him. Nicky nodded his head.  
“Thanks Ki” he replied.  
“I don’t understand, exactly, what’s going on… You and Shane are… Together?”  
“Not anymore”  
“Nicky-”  
“We broke up, last week”  
“Oh”  
“Then got back together last night”  
“That’s why you were already in his room this morning”  
Nicky nodded his head.

Kian dropped down onto the couch beside him then wrapped his arm around Nicky’s shoulders.  
“I broke up with him” Nicky explained. “I can’t even remember why now… Then we had that thing on the plane and… I thought we were going to die… And I knew I had to get him back. That I couldn’t live without him… So I went to him last night and… He took me back”  
“You didn’t know about him and Mark?” Nicky shook his head.  
“He didn’t tell me… Not that we really said much last night. It was more of a physical reunion”  
“What are you going to do now?”

Nicky shrugged his shoulders.  
“What do you want to do?” Kian asked.  
“I love him, Ki” Nicky replied. “But he slept with our best friend… And he didn’t even tell me about it. Knowing Shay, he probably never would have told me. He wouldn’t have wanted me to find out, ever. And I don’t think I can forgive that”  
“Even though you were, technically, broken up at the time?”

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kian stood up and walked over to the door. He glanced out the peephole.  
“It’s Shane” he told Nicky. The older boy nodded.  
Kian opened the door.  
“Ki, please, I have to talk to him” Shane said.  
“What happened to you?” Kian asked him.  
“Mark punched me”

“He did?” Nicky asked, climbing to his feet.  
“Yeah”

Shane stepped into the room and Nicky could see a bruise beginning to form under his eye. The blonde wanted, desperately, to kiss it better but he forced himself to stay put.

“Nicky, I’m so sorry” Shane began. “I didn’t mean to sleep with him”  
“It was an accident was it?” Nicky asked.  
“No, I… I knew what I was doing but… I was missing you. I wanted to be with you”  
“So you found a substitute?”  
“Nicky, please?”  
“A week, Shane… It took you less than a week to replace me”  
“I wasn’t replacing you, baby… It was just sex. That’s all. It all started with the stupid plane. The oxygen masks appeared and I was terrified… I looked at Mark and he looked at me and then… Then we were kissing”  
“You… You went to his room after he kissed you?”  
“Yes”  
Nicky felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t believe what Shane was telling him. He turned away but couldn’t bear to look at the brunette when he asked the next question.

“Did you go to his room with the intention of having sex with him?” Nicky whispered.  
Shane stared at the blonde, aware that Kian was watching and listening to every word they said to each other.  
“Yes” Shane admitted.  
“And after last night, were you ever going to tell me?”  
“No”  
Nicky closed his eyes to hold back his tears.  
“When we had sex last night, were you thinking of him?” Nicky wanted to know.

Under other circumstances, Shane may have found that question funny. Given that Mark had asked him the same one. Only this time, he could verbally answer it.  
“No” Shane admitted. “The thought did cross my mind. I felt guilty for what I’d done and when I touched you, for a brief moment, I could see him but I pushed the thought aside… I didn’t want to think about him. All that mattered to me was being with you and showing you how much I missed you… How much I still love you”

“Do you have any feelings for Mark?”  
“None”  
“Did he know that when you were fucking him?”  
“Nicky-”

“Did he?” Nicky failed to keep the anger from his voice.  
“No” Shane whispered, his own voice low and defeated.  
“So you just used him? You wanted to get laid and knew you’d score with him?”  
“Yes”  
“And what were you going to do afterwards? Pretend it never happened or lead him on under false pretenses?”  
“I hadn’t thought about it…” Shane admitted. “I didn’t think about it… At all. I just wanted someone to want me… The way you used to. I used him to make myself feel better”  
“Did it work?”  
A sob escaped Shane’s lips and he wiped a fresh wave of tears from his eyes.  
“No” he whispered. “I’ve never felt worse in my life”  
He sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself.

Nicky stared down at his love. The brunette was a mess and his heart went out to him. But deep inside, the sight made him feel ill. As he stared at Shane, his mind filled with images of him in bed with Mark. The thought of Shane touching Mark the way he, Nicky, liked to be touched brought tears to his own eyes.

“Nicky, baby?” Shane pleaded. “Please, how can I make this right again?”  
Nicky choked back tears of his own as he replied.  
“You can’t”  
“Nicky? No!”  
“I… I hope you enjoyed last night, Shane” Nicky’s voice wavered with pain. “Because it was the last time you’ll ever touch me”  
“No” Shane sobbed.  
“I’m sorry, Shane but I can’t be with someone I can’t trust”  
“But you can trust me, I swear”  
“And you were selfish, Shane. I don’t think I can forgive you, knowing what you did to Mark”  
“Nicky, please?”

Shane climbed to his feet and walked over to Nicky. In a desperate bid not to lose the blonde, he caught Nicky’s face in his palms and pressed their lips together. For the briefest moment, Nicky returned the kiss but quickly pulled away.  
“I’m sorry, Shane” Nicky said.  
“Nix, no! I just got you back!”

Kian’s voice filled the room, Shane having completely forgotten he was there.  
“I think you better go, Shane” Kian said to him.  
“No, not until Nicky’s forgiven me” Shane insisted.  
“I can’t forgive you until Mark does”  
“But Mark may never forgive me”  
“I know” Nicky whispered.

Kian reached out and grabbed Shane’s arm. Being the ever faithful, non-judgmental friend, Kian led Shane from Nicky’s room. The brunette protested the entire time. As the door to Nicky’s room swung closed, Kian caught one last glimpse of his band mate. He’d never seen his friend look so defeated.  
In that moment, he wanted to hate Shane but he couldn’t. The brunette looked just as defeated as Nicky. He knew how much pain Shane would be in right now. He’d seen the love and desperation in Shane’s eyes when he’d begged Nicky not to leave him.  
Deep down, Kian felt this wasn’t really Shane’s fault. He and Nicky hadn’t been together when Shane slept with Mark. Of course, Kian had known of Mark’s feelings for Shane for some time now so he could only begin to imagine what Mark was feeling right now. To finally have Shane in his arms and in his bed, only to find out that he was playing second-place to someone else.

Kian somehow managed to get Shane back to his room. He helped him inside and over to the couch. As he helped his friend get settled, Shane reached up and grabbed his hand. Kian looked into Shane’s tear filled eyes.

“I never meant for any of this to happen” Shane insisted.  
“I know you didn’t” Kian replied. He reached up with his other hand and wiped the tears from Shane’s cheeks.  
“You’re not mad at me, are you? Because I… I’ve lost Nicky and Mark. I can’t lose you too”  
“You’re not going to lose me, Shane. And you haven’t lost Nicky or Mark either”  
“But Mark hates me and Nicky left me”  
“They’ll both come around, I’m sure of it”  
“What do I do until then?”  
“I wish I knew, Shane. I’m sorry but I really wish I knew”


End file.
